Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends - Part 16 - Crash Bandicoot, Polar, and Elora (Alec Baldwin-US).
Crash Bandicoot, Polar, and Elora is the next scene in Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios and Friends. Cast *Crash Bandicoot as Thomas # 1 - (Both the main heroes) *Agent 9 as James # 5 - (Both vain) *Polar as Percy # 6 - (Crash Bandicoot and Polar are best friends, just like Thomas and Percy are) *Elora as Old Slow Coach *Trucks - Themselves *Commissioner Gordon as The Fat Controller *Workers - Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Genie, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria and Baloo (Winnie the Pooh, The Lion King, Aladdin, Madagascar, and The Jungle Book) *Narrator - Alec Baldwin Transcript *Narrator: Casey Bandicoot, Agent 9, and Polar were looking at the early morning sky. *Crash Bandicoot: Everyone's so much happier when springtime comes. *Agent 9: Everyone except Commissioner Gordon. *Narrator: Grumbled Agent 9. *Agent 9: He seems to be working as harder than ever. I'm tired of these coastal runs. *Polar: He just wants everything to be ready for the holidays. *Narrator: Replied Polar. *Polar: Anyways, salty air makes me all cheerful in my firebox. *Agent 9: Pah! *Narrator: Snorted Agent 9. *Agent 9: It's the countryside that really gets me fired up. It's the only place to be. *Narrator: And he puffed away to collect his fuel cars from the docks. (Agent 9's engine whistles and puffs away to collect his trucks from the docks. Crash, Thomas, Polar, and 17 had to take some empty trucks to the scrapyard. In a siding, they saw a strange fawn. She looked very sad. *Thomas: What are you doing here? *Elora: They called me Elora and told me I wasn't useful anymore. Now only the mice ride in me. *Crash Bandicoot: Well, you may be dusty, but do look in perfect shape. *Narrator: The yard manager appeared. *Foreman: Come along. I have trucks for you to take away. *17: Excuse me. *Narrator: Said 17. *17: Can you tell us about this faun's coach? *Foreman: Elora and Old Slow Coach? They've been here years. Old Slow Coach will be broken up when we find the time. *Narrator: The engines were dismade. *Crash Bandicoot: Don't worry, we'll try and help you. *Narrator: Crash said bravely, but wasn't sure how. Meanwhile, Agent 9 and 89 were enjoying themselves. *Agent 9: This is the life! *Narrator: They chuckled, but were now heading for trouble. One of the fuel trucks started leaking, and then all of a sudden, had caught fire! *89: Oh, fire! Help! Fire! *Narrator: 89 called. They reached the siding and Agent 9 gave the alarm. *Agent 9: It's fuel, which is dangerous. *Narrator: As Crash, Polar, and their engines approached the junction, they saw the smoke and a guard waving a red flag. *Guard: Sparks from 89's funnel had set the flame to burn the fuel trucks. The fire is under control but is now quite a mess. *Polar: (chuckles) You said the countryside got you all fired, Agent 9, but I don't you think you mean it like this one. *Narrator: Polar chuckled as Agent 9 snorted. *Agent 9: Pah! It was the stupid trucks, not my engine's. *Fireman Elvis: It's safe to proceed now. *Narrator: Crash and Tootle puffed slowly by, But now they felt sorry for Agent 9. (The two engines set off again) It wasn't long before they reached the station. Later, as they were having a long drink at the water towers, they suddenly heard a commotion. *Thomas: What's the matter? *Narrator: Thomas asked. *Crash Bandicoot: It's another fire at the workers's hut. *Narrator: Crash replied. *Crash Bandicoot: We'd better see what we can. (Thomas and 17 set off) *Thomas and 17: (shocked) Oh! Fire! Help! Fire! *Narrator: The fire engines had a big problem as Fireman Sam cried. *Fireman Sam: We're completely running out of water. We can't use sea water because it will clog our works. We'll just have to let the building burn. *Narrator: Then Thomas had an idea. *Thomas: Let's call 89. He's been cleaned up after a fire alert went off. *Agent 9: I'm coming guys! Don't worry! I'm wasting no time! (Agent 9 lets the firemen open his filler cap in his coal tender, which lets in a hose pipe go inside, and the hose pipe puts the fire out) I am very clever! *Narrator: The fire was soon out, but the hut, where the workers lived, was destroyed. *Foreman: The workmen can't sleep on the beach. *Narrator: The Foreman said. *17 and Thomas: What about Elora's Old Slow Coach? She would be perfect and comfy for the workers. *Narrator: Clever idea, Thomas and 17! Commission Gordon, the workers will let know about Old Slow Coach. *Commissioner Gordon: Elora will make her feel spic and span by the time you collect. *Narrator: And she was and very happy too. *Old Slow Coach: I can't thank you enough. *Elora: She feels splendid. *Narrator: The engines, Polar, Crash, and Elora buffered up to Old Slow Coach and they set off for Old Slow Coach's new home. (The trains whistle) Everyone agrees there is no old or slow about Elora and Old Slow Coach, and they will always be really useful indeed. Category:UbiSoftFan94